My Sweet Reverie
by pinksongstress
Summary: A sound is heard - a voice that was soft and everywhere, like the rustle of silk. It echoes from every dismal reaching corner of the heavenly abyss, and whispers of the aching loneliness within the crevasse.


Disclaimer: I do not own the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.

Author's note: This was made in dedication for my Mukuro x Chrome fixation, as well as for the Vongola Family in HTVF. And a big thanks to wayyuay for beta reading my fic. 

oooOOOoo

_I'm going to die…_

_But somehow, I felt a little relieved…_

I'd rather be kissed by death, than chained down by misery. I opened the last eye that keeps me connected with the world, and saw the cold white ceiling of the hospital. I heard low mechanical sounds and clicks that seemed to be reason of keeping me alive. These venous lines feel like restraints to keep me down from my deathbed. I can't move myself, not even lift a finger – I felt heavy, like a barren lifeless body.

Maybe, if I close my eyes and let the darkness engulf me, it will be easier. Darkness. Inescapable darkness. No light, no sound, neither smell nor taste, nothing to the touch. My senses were numb, and time itself seemed to be at a standstill. And the nothingness overwhelmed me… its seeming emptiness with no fleeting emotions. No sorrow, no solitude… No fear, no guilt, no despair… no more pain. The darkness was everything and nothing.

_Finally it's over…_

_**An ending…**_

_**Is merely the beginning of another cycle…**_

There's a cold wind blowing softly through the fields. A sound is heard - a voice that was soft and everywhere, like the rustle of silk. It echoes from every dismal reaching corner of the heavenly abyss, and whispers of the aching loneliness within the crevasse. A cold, purplish-white light transcends an aura of weird lifelessness to the grassy ground. There appears a soul within all of this, like a faint, yet powerful figure, congealing within its center – from a misty cloud to a figure of a man.

_Who are you?_

He didn't answer, but gave me a smile instead. He looked at me with his pair of demonic eyes that seemed to reach down my very soul. Strange as what I felt, but somehow, this man makes me feel at ease. His presence serves to be my source of life and energy.

_**You and I may be alike…**_

I wonder how this man can tell that we are the same. I am a living person not worthy of the gift called life. A quiet person such as I, who suffered loneliness in this world. Shunned away by the people whom I thought were dear to me. Neither in health nor death, that someone cared for me. I was… alone.

_**Nagi…**_

_**I need you…**_

He called my name, in a way that I never heard before, his soft voice that seemed to echo within each corner of my heart. Then he offered his hand, as if beckoning me to follow and said that he needed me. I was surprised to hear those words, knowing as how useless I am to everyone – yet still this stranger sought out for me.

I didn't know what was going on. But this person made me feel special and gave me the reason for living. He was like the long lost part of me that I've been longing for my life. And when I took his hand, it was right there and then that I decided to give my all to him and only him.

_**Chrome…**_

_**My cute little Chrome…**_

His voice was mysteriously enchanting when I heard him. By that time, Chrome was born, when he spoke of that name and called upon me. His fingers ran through my purple hair like soft threads, making their way to my face as he caressed against my soft skin.

_Mukuro-sama…_

How I wished for the world to stop, and remain forever within his arms. Up until now, I wondered if this is real or just a mere illusion, yet my senses tell me to believe it. I could feel his warm body close against mine. His chest rise and fall as his breathe tickles my cheek. The sound of his strong heartbeat was like a symphony to me, as I lay my head upon his chest.

Dreams as what they call them are pleasant thoughts, images of nighttime wishes that may or may never come true. Dreams were an escape to the realm of fantasy, to the world that existed only in one's imagination. They were the visual and fanciful manifestations of the unconscious mind - an illusion that a person made for themselves.

_So if this was really just a dream, I beg of you… _

_Don't wake me up from my sweet reverie…_

_-END-_


End file.
